I want to hold your Hand
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: RuxHana Sólo quiero sostener tu mano, nada más. Una vez más, antes de irme, de partir y no volver. "Oh por favor, dime que me dejarás ser tu hombre. Y por favor, dime que me dejarás coger tu mano. Déjame coger tu mano".


**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**__: Todos los fic de Slam que escriba sobre esta pareja estarán dedicados en esencia a mi amiga de la infancia Anna Kyoyama. _

**Notas de Autor: **Un one-shot que sale de lo más profundo del corazón de uno de sus personajes preferidos, espero les guste.

**Nombre: I want to hold your hand**

Otra vez te miro de reojo y ahí estás, mostrándole al mundo cuanto has progresado, que ha pesar de tu lesión en la espalda has sido capaz de levantarte y caminar... y volver a jugar... Mitsui - quien viene de vez en cuando a visitarnos - te abraza después de que has conseguido una canasta limpia y tú sonríes victorioso, pues esta es tu victoria contra tu lesión, tú has ganado y estás feliz, por que lo sabes. No han importado las duras horas que has tenido que sufrir - y que yo sufrí contigo -, no ha importado cuantas veces te caíste, porque en cada una te levantaste y seguiste adelante.

Sonríes esta vez apenado, Miyagi te ha retado a un uno contra uno y tú te disculpas diciendo que no puedes forzarte, un brillo de tristeza se aloja en tus ojos al recordar lo que ambos sabemos.

Este año no regresarás, no te inscribirás al equipo de baloncesto, no puedes, no seguirás compitiendo en este deporte que se ha ganado tu profundo respeto y devoción.

Sé que me miras, has volteado tu mirada hacia esta esquina llena de sombra. Por favor, no me observes así, sé que en tu ojos se ha de reflejar el profundo odio que me tienes y que te has asegurado de demostrárselo al mundo, Hana, te lo pido, no te acerques no camines ni un paso más; no sabría cómo reaccionar. La puerta se abre y tus pasos se detienen, la hermana de Akagi se abalanza sobre ti y yo fallo uno de mis lanzamientos, pero a nadie le importa, menos a ti.

Tomo el balón y lo dejo en el cesto donde se encuentran los demás y me alejo de ti, de toda esa algarabía que te rodea. No lo soporto, no aguanto ser el único que te acompañó en tus momentos de soledad y que no puede demostrarte cuán alegre estoy por tu recuperación.

Al irme ya con el uniforme puesto siento la mirada de Ayako en mi espalda, como si esperara que yo hiciese algo y ¿qué puedo hacer? No es tan fácil...

Ha pasado un mes desde que has vuelto y cada tarde vienes a vernos practicar. Desde la esquina, junto a Ayako y la otra niña, nos gritas todas las falencias que se ven desde afuera en nuestro juego de equipo y celebras todos y cada uno de los tantos que se anotan, excepto los míos...

Los días pasan y todo sigue exactamente igual para los otros, para mí cada día que pasa estás más lejos. Extraño nuestras peleas ¿sabes?

El otoño se está hiendo dando paso a las fuertes lluvias que nos azotan en invierno, pero eso no detiene los entrenamientos de la tarde. Estamos jugando un partido entre equipos de colores, está bastante reñido, puedo ver y tu también. Los nuevos de este año son mucho mejores que los del año pasado y ambos lo podemos saber. Estoy bloqueado por todas direcciones, he intentado hacer unas fintas para poder pasar, pero en todas casi me arrebatan el balón, debo actuar rápido, el tiempo se nos acaba y empatar no es una opción. Entonces, tu voz me reclama mi atención, "Kitsune!" me gritas, te miro e indicas a uno de mis compañeros que está libre; sin saber cómo, logro darle pase para que éste en el último minuto anote el tanto de la diferencia, diferencia que nos hizo ganar. En un arrebato de alegría uno de ellos lanza el balón hacia ninguna parte y éste rebota en una de las paredes y se dirige hacia ti.

Yo lo veo todo como si fuera en cámara lenta, te grito, pero es demasiado tarde, el balón golpeó de lleno en tu espalda haciéndote caer.

"Do'aho?" te llamo cuando llego a tu lado, tu sonríes mientras intentas ocultar los quejidos de dolor que llegan a tu garganta. Haruko - que ahora sé cómo se llama - entre sus lágrimas dice que hay que llevarte a un Hospital, Ayako la secunda y yo me ofrezco para llevarte, no importa lo que digan los demás ni cómo fue que reaccionaron. Corrí a buscar mi bicicleta sin siquiera cubrirme de la lluvia que caía afuera, cuando llegué al gimnasio los demás te habían puesto tu chaqueta y te ayudan a montar; yo tomo el manubrio y antes de partir te digo que te sujetes fuerte, pego un respingo al sentir tus manos aferrándose a mi cintura, seguramente es el único lugar de donde aferrarse. "Estás mojado" me dice demasiado cerca y no puedo evitar que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda. "Estás muy desabrigado y tienes frío" Vuelve a hablarme, pero no le contesto, no sé qué decirle; además, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le estoy prestando atención al camino. "Vas a resfriarte"

Llegamos y pides ver a tu médico, el que te atendió todos estos meses. Cuando llega me sonríe, me reconoce - muchas veces me vio vigilar desde las sombras el avance del pelirrojo -. Dice que si gusto puedo esperar a la finalización de los exámenes, sin tomar en cuenta lo mojada de mis ropas, me siento en un sofá donde poco a poco los ojos se me cierran.

"Rukawa... Rukawa..." es la voz de nuestra manager la que me despierta, está en la sala de espera conmigo. Abro los ojos y siento como todo da vueltas, creo que no ha sido buena idea quedarse dormido con la ropa húmeda - por no decir estilando -. "¿Estás bien?" me pregunta, yo asiento, no quiero preocuparla más de lo que ya está por el pelirrojo. Tomo el bolso que me tiende - el que dejé en el gimnasio cuando vine para acá - y me sentí débil, seguramente con fiebre. Voy al lavado y me cambio de ropa, cuando regreso Ayako me ofrece una taza de café, me doy cuenta que a su lado está la hermana de Akagi hablando sobre lo que sea con otro de los compañeros que la ha acompañado. Creo que no la soportaría escuchar todo el rato, así que no acepté la bebida y me largué del hospital. Afuera llueve con más fuerza.

Llegué a mi casa no sé cómo, me siento mal y he dormido prácticamente dos días seguidos, tengo la nariz tapada, mi cabeza abombada y un escozor en mi garganta, pero no puedo seguir faltando a clases ni mucho menos a las prácticas, así que he decidido volver mañana.

Llegué temprano, como de costumbre, y tomé un balón para comenzar a practicar mis tiros. Al poco rato siento que la puerta se abre y sin darle importancia sigo con lo mío.

"Kitsune" dices a mis espaldas y yo me detengo, con lentitud me doy vuelta y te veo ahí, erguido y sin muestras de complicaciones. Un suspiro se me logra escapar entre mis labios. Sueltas una risilla cuando me ves, lo sé, debo verme muy extraño con los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja "Pareces un payaso, kitsune" y vuelves a reír con un poco más de confianza "Te dije que te ibas a resfriar", un "hn" rasposo es todo lo que yo respondo; no quiero hablar, pues mi voz está más ronca de lo normal. Tomas aire y dejas de mirarme, estás nervioso, lo dé "Yo... quería... yo quería agradecerte lo del otro día, como ves no ha sido mucho..." yo asiento y le doy la espalda para comenzar de nuevo con los lanzamientos. "Esto, yo, Kits- Rukawa, si hay algo que pudiese hacer para devolverte el favor?"

"Deja tomarte la mano" respondo con mi voz grave, pero eso es lo de menos, tienes una mueca en el rostro "Sólo una vez" agrego, no sé de donde he sacado el valor para pedírtelo, pero lo hice. Hincas los hombros y extiendes tu mano derecha, entonces yo la tomo - por muy extraño que parezca - y soy feliz al poder tocarte de esta manera. Me coloco a tu lado y no te miro, mi mano homóloga a la tuya la toma y entrelaza los dedos, estamos así un par de minutos. Estoy feliz, es lo único que puedo decir. Te suelto y susurro un gracias, parece que te has quedado en sorprendido, por que no reaccionaste hasta que Haruko llegó junto a Ayako, la cual al verme en este estado me prohibió rotundamente entrenar hasta estar más recuperado. Se podría decir que discutimos, se podría, porque antes que yo dijese "NO" un ataque de tos me dejó fuera de combate. Después de observar a mis compañeros entrenar, decidí irme a mi casa a descansar - aparte que no podía mirar a Hanamichi sin sonrojarme -.

Pasó una semana sin ninguna novedad, yo me sentía mejor, dispuesto a entrenar. Estaba en clases cuando el director mandó a llamarme, al llegar noté el por qué. Frente a mi se encontraba el representante del equipo juvenil de Tokyo - al que ya pertenecía -. Me habló largo y tendido, resultaba ser que una de las Universidades de Sapporo me quería en su equipo - con posibilidad de traslado a América - y siendo que sólo me faltaba un semestre para terminar el Instituto querían que me fuera allá éste último para aclimatarme y acostumbrarme. No supe cómo reaccionar, estaba feliz por un lado, ya que faltaba menos para cumplir mi sueño; y triste por tener que alejarme de la persona que amo. "Tienes una semana para decidir" me dijo. Solo una semana.

¿Qué hacer? Dar ese paso para cumplir mi sueño o quedarme en Kanagawa a ver si mi amor es correspondido. Hanamichi - aparte del baloncesto - era todo para mí, pero él más de una vez dejó claro que no quería nada de mí. Tenía una semana para tomar la decisión, tiempo para observarlo y ver si había alguna posibilidad. Cinco días bastaron para darme cuenta que yo en su vida no era necesario, él tenía amigos en cuales confiar y compartir todos sus momentos tristes y felices, que lo apoyaban y prestaban más que una mano para poder ayudarlo; y al parecer, al fin, aquella Haruko se hizo novia de ese Do'aho, pues iban a todos lados juntos y más de una vez los vi abrazado. Sonrío. Sí, definitivamente, no había espacio para mí en su vida...

Hoy me ha llamado el representante y acepto la oferta. No hay nada más que hacer, sólo una pequeña cosa más.

Llego, como de costumbre, temprano al entrenamiento y practico solo, poco a poco llegan los demás del equipo y comienza el entrenamiento en grupo. Le he comunicado con anterioridad lo sucedido a Ayazo y al profesor Anzai y le he pedido que no dijesen nada hasta mañana, cuando yo ya esté volando hacia el norte. El entrenamiento termina y le pido a Hanamichi que se quede un momento, él asiente igual de extrañado que la vez que le pedí sujetarle la mano. Cuando salgo de los vestidores - al último - le veo sentado en la banca... solo.

"Hey! Kitsune, menos mal que sales, ya pensaba yo que te habías quedado dormido" es un pensamiento normal, suelo quedarme dormido en todas partes.

"Pues yo..." empiezo sin decidirme a qué decir...

"Puede ser rápido? Haruko me está esperando y creo que ya me he tardado un tanto" oh... eso ha dolido...

"Perdóname, Do'aho, pero ya no te detendré... puedes irte" me miras, recoges tus cosas y te marchas alegando algo sobre zorros estúpidos o algo así.

Estoy solo...

"Lo siento, Hanamichi, sólo quería decirte que te amo y que me gustaría sentir otra vez tu mano entre las mías antes de marcharme, nada más..." Le hablo a la nada...

Sé que mañana te sorprenderá el saber que no voy a volver, que me he ido, que ya no habrá un Kitsune ni más Do'aho, pero apenas lo notarás, lo sé. Me hubiese gustado haberte tomado de la mano una vez más... pero no será así...

Adiós Hanamichi

-----

Bueno, este fic salió debido a que estuve viendo una película "Across the Universe" donde sale la Canción "** I want to hold you're hand**" y de a poco se fue dando la trama...  
Si quieren saber la reacción de Hana es tal cual dijo Kae, se sorprendió, se enfureció, pero nada más...

Espero les guste...

Nos vemos por ahí

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. o Mito

INICIDADO: Jueves 26 de Febrero del 2009, 00.17  
FINALIZADO: Jueves 26 de febrero del 2009, 3.04


End file.
